Han (Hokuto)
Han (ハン) is the third general of Shura Country. He swears to only follow men with "true ambition", thus leading to his loyal service under Kaioh. His life is constantly targeted by his hateful subordinates, yet Han pays them no heed and kills them without a second thought. Han encounters Rin soon after Shachi wanted to use her as his hostage. When he realizes he is outmatched by the general, Shachi flees with a warning that "Rin" will spell Han's doom. As the youth had predicted, Kenshiro arrives to the scene. Excited to face the Hokuto Shinken style, Han challenges him to a match. In the heat of their fight, Han reveals his familiarity with Kenshiro's family and the secret of his birth to him. As his opponent drops his guard in shock, Han takes advantage of the opening that is created. His tactic succeeds, but Kenshiro recovers in time to counter Han's blow. On his death throes, Han sneers that Kenshiro will never defeat Hyou and perishes when he falls into a nearby river. Quotes See also: Han (Hokuto)/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , : Han dashes forward cutting through enemies. He then rapidly thrusts his hand before thrusting a Demonic Mighty Aura blast outward. : , , , : Han flies through the air with his Demonic Mighty Aura hitting enemies rapidly, then dashes forward slapping his right hand. He then rapidly thrusts his hand before thrusting a Demonic Mighty Aura blast outward. : , , , , , : Han does a hopping kick, then spins around kicking at all sides. He then rapidly thrusts his hand before thrusting a Demonic Mighty Aura blast outward. :Dashing : Han hops forward stamping his feet to hit enemies. :Special Technique: While standing still, Han dashes forward ramming enemies. :Throw: Han grabs an enemy and does a German suplex. Techniques *''Hakura Messei'' (White Destroying Energy) - Han shoots a purple fireball at his targets. *''Zanfu Enpa'' (Beheading Wind Swallow Destruction) - Han shoots forwards while doing a right thrust to pierce the enemy. *''Mabu Koso'' (Scrape Dance Crimson Dry-Up) - Han surrounds himself in a tornado and uses it to cut up enemies. *''Shikka Kojin'' (Rapid Fire Twinkling Position) - Han uses multiple attacks while teleporting at blinding speed. *''Tougyoku Rengan'' (Ceaseless Battle Orb Blast) - Han jumps into the air and shoots purple fireballs down at his enemies, before shooting a larger purple fireball at the targets. *''Gai Ha Totsu Shuu'' (Armor-shredding Piercing Kick) - Han grabs an opponent, throws him/her to the ground, then jumps into the air and kicks the opponent in the stomach in a hard landing. *''Ranjin Sokyaku'' (Storming Blade Burial Boot) - Han does a series of spin kicks then ends with a pierce of his arm. Fighting Style Han prefers to use the martial art to generate what appears to be violent gusts of wind. He appears to have the power to kill a person without touching them. Before his fight with Kenshiro, Han is reputed as the man whose fists were never seen moving during his attacks. Trivia *Before becoming a playable character via downloadable content, Han shared his game fighting style with Shachi. External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters